The present invention relates to coverings and more particularly to a unique waterproof cover for protecting a cast, bandage or the like on the user's limb.
A problem experienced by an individual having a cast, bandage or the like on an arm or leg involves keeping the limb dry when bathing. Water may damage the bandage or cast and can cause discomfort. Heretofore, various proposals have been made to cover the limb to prevent it from getting wet when the user takes a bath or shower. One common approach is to place the limb in a plastic type bag and seal the open end with a rubber band. This arrangement does not always provide an adequate seal. The seal is dependent upon the particular size of the rubber band used and the degree of care used by the individual in folding over the excess material at the upper end of the bag when applying the rubber band. If a particularly tight rubber band is used, the circulation to the limb may be restricted. This can produce discomfort.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,871, entitled Waterproof Protective Device and issued on June 10, 1941, to Guinzburg. The device disclosed in this patent includes an elongated, waterproof tubular member within which the limb may be placed. The tubular member defines an integral sealing flange. The flange is an endless band of soft and elastic sheet rubber or latex which extends completely around the tubular member interior adjacent an upper end. An adequate seal may not always be provided with such structure. The device may not be dimensioned properly for the individual. No adjustability is provided to compensate for size differences.
A still further example of a cast cover may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,326, entitled Waterproof Cast Protector and issued on Aug. 23, 1977, to Little et al. This patent discloses a unitary, flexible cover having a receptacle portion at one end and a sealing portion at the opposite end. The sealing portion is defined by a rib of covering material formed by rolling the generally tubular shaped device over itself. The limb is inserted into the article and the sealing portion unrolled onto the cast, bandage or the like until it reaches a position above same on the individual's limb. The relaxed diameter of the interior of the sealing portion is dimensioned to be less than the general diameter of the individual's limb. No adjustability is provided and various size coverings have to be manufactured to accommodate children and adults of different ages and sizes.
A need exists for a reusable, waterproof cover to protect a cast, bandage or the like and which cover is adjustable to insure an adequate and comfortable seal with the range of sizes of individuals who would have a need to use the cover.